Existing and conventional temperature measurement methods and systems utilized in the context of liquid storage tanks possess a high risk of process-downtime in replacement in case of any failure. A failure or error in any single/multiple temperature measurement spot-element can lead to losses in custody inventory. Any malfunctioning/erroneous spot element(s), for example, may lead to faulty calculations and resulting errors in, for example, accuracy deviation. These errors are serious and can lead to temperature measurement accuracy being compromised. Currently, adequate provisions are not available for repairing/replacing an individual temperature spot element. A customer, for example, is bound to pay the cost of a complete multi-spot temperature probe, in the event of any single element failure. In the instance of even a single spot element failure, a user may be forced to tamper the measured values in, for example, a tank farm management system to exclude this failed element(s) to derive accurate temperature data.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate examples of respective conventional temperature measurement probes 10 and 11 that possess a high risk of process-downtime during replacement due to any failure. The probe 10 shown in FIG. 1A includes, for example, at least one flying lead 12 having a particular length L and a lock nut and washer arrangement 14 located above a maximum flange position 16. A label VITO (Versatile In Tank Observer) probe 18 is located below the maximum flange position 16. A flange 20 (which can be optional) is located below the label VITO probe 18. An intermediate component 21 is located below the optional flange 20 and above a location 22, which represents the “position highest element,” which in turn is located above a lower component 24. Note that in both FIGS. 1A and 1B, identical or similar parts or elements are indicated by identical reference numerals. Despite these similarities, there are some differences between the probes 10 and 11 respectively shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. For example, a different location 23 (“position highest element”) is shown in FIG. 1B rather than the location 22 shown in FIG. 1A. Additionally, the probe 11 shown in FIG. 1B is a low temperature version probe.